nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Armoury
The Armoury is a gameplay featured that was first introduced in Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive and later returned in Call of Duty: Extinction and its sequel Call of Duty: Age of Extinction. Overview Founded and run by Mr. Tachibana, the Armoury is described as being one of the most useful and reliable places in the "underworld" of every universe and timeline that Mr. Tachibana has visited, mainly because the weapons sold by him are considered "impressive" and even going as far as "destructive". Since his deal with The Cast, Mr. Tachibana expanded the Armoury and eventually began to create even more weapons through the Black Forges, which were also protected and maintained by a sub-division called the Black Armoury led by his associates Vessa Sov and her wife Elena Sov. In the Call of Duty games where the Armoury is featured in, players will be able to access cosmetics like Weapon Camouflages, Skins, and Outfits. The Armoury also offers its signature hardware, Specialized Weapon Variants which are as the name implies. In the games its featured in, in order to purchase content from the Armoury, players will need to use a currency called "Armoury Credits" which players will earn from gameplay. Divisions Awakening of the Hive Division In Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, the Armoury offers a vast amount of content for players which include numerous Weapon Camouflages, Specialized Weapon Variants, Skins and Outfits. With several of these offers being labeled as "Special" and were only available with select Editions of the game or being a pre-order bonus. Eclipse Military Division In Call of Duty: Extinction, the content for the Armoury is disturbed through a lootbox system called "Packages", the same as Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive. These Packages contained Armoury content as well as Armoury Credits. This Division of the Armoury also improved over the Awakening of the Hive Division which include Character-specific Outfits for the main cast of characters in Extinction while also offering "Universal Outfits" which apply to both the main cast and playable characters introduced in the DLC. Rose Squad Division In Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, the Armoury Division is pretty much the same as its predecessor in Call of Duty: Extinction, however is also different. Packages have been removed and players will earn Armoury Credits through normal gameplay. Some of the improvements made to this version of the Armoury is the reintroduction of Challenges which reward Armoury Credits as well as introducing the Specialized Drops feature, the "Featured" section and the "Deal of the Week" bundles which offer content bundled together. One of the biggest improvements is that Skins are no longer known as "Skins" and instead have been renamed to "Characters" as they now include voice-lines and some even have their own set of Outfits. The way Characters are unlocked in the Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Armoury is earning Character Cards which are earned from normal gameplay, however for Ancient Characters, players can only earn their Cards from Character-specific Challenges. Trivia *The Armoury is the evolution of the "Customization" system featured in Call of Duty: Infected and Call of Duty: Resistance. *The Awakening of the Hive Armoury Division is the only division that offers the most content out of all three Divisions. Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive) Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction